Blood of Illium
by pta917
Summary: After acquiring Thane and Samara for his crew Shepard goes after a vicious Predator that is leaving a trail of bodies all around Illium.
1. Chapter 1

After acquiring both Thane Krios and Samara, Shepard decided it was as good time as ever to leave Illium. As he was about to leave the police station, right after Samara made her oath to help him, the asari detective Anaya received a call, he didn't think much of this so he decided to leave as he was about to leave the station the detective called out for him.

''Commander!'' she called out

''Yes?'' he asked calmly looking back

''Would you be interested in helping me on another case?'' she asked

''Depends, I'm running low on time.'' Shepard replied

''Please Commander there will be a reward for this service and even if you don't care for it just think of the people you will save.'' with these words Shepard was convinced to at least hear her out

So he turned away from the door, Samara accompanied him and Garrus was still waiting outside for them speaking with some asari, he sat on the chair in front of the officers table. Between them there was a screen where soon Anaya showed him some images, they were disgusting things of mangled and distorted bodies.

''Do you know what can cause this?'' she asked knowing the answer but testing him

''From what I can see...maybe the work of a Yautja. But them killing some gang members is not surprising given how much we restricted their prey.'' Shepard replied

''But these aren't only gang members! I have about three families killed by these thing and you're the only one that can help me!'' she roared back with a visible anger and desperation

Shepard looked back at her for a while and then at the Justicar next to him, he at first was sure that he wasn't going to need to spend anymore time in Illium but now seeing the images of the people who were killed by this hunter he had to stay.

''Alright detective, I'll help you. Just say where we go next?'' he asked

''I have a car outside ready to take you to an apartment where the latest victims have been found.'' Anaya replied showing a sign of relief

The apartment was located in a nearby luxury hotel, normally occupied by the highest people in society, this room in particular found itself near a small docking area for the cars of the guests. That area had space for three cars, one now occupied by the police car from the officer who found the body, to the right of the port was a staircase leading down to the rooms and the victims where in the one on the right of the stairs.

The officer who found the bodies was a young asari, named Laelu, she was visibly disgusted as she stood in the center of the apartment. Every door, except the entrance, was closed, in the center where four pillars that from each one a skinless body and blood splattered all over the place. As she waited for Shepard to arrive a noise came from the room itself, the asari looked around in panic till a hand fell on her shoulder stopping her and sending a chill down her spine.

''Why so agitated?'' it said in a mechanized voice

''You outdid yourself today! Have you no shame!? They were innocent!'' she roared back

''Shame softens you...it weakens you...open to be killed. And I thought we were a team, looking after me and all.'' it replied in disturbingly honest tone

''I only look after you to protect my daughter!'' she replied with even more disgust for what spoke to it

''And you should keep doing so, if you don't want to her to end like these.'' it said with a small laugh

''You're sick!'' she shouted finally causing a physical response as the hand on her shoulder materialized

The beast using his free hand grabbed on to her neck lifting her up from the ground, he had a average height and weight for his kind, his armor covered his shoulders, mid section and all of his lower legs, his Plasma Caster was medium sized with a movable part, like that of a shotgun, used to charge a blast, the wrist-gauntlet on his right was the standard used one by his species, but the left one was bigger covering all of his lower arm signaling bigger blades. His face like all of his kind was covered by a mask, this one had the Celtic design that had some scratches on it from previous battles, the more curious thing was the fact that his left hand was mechanic hinting that it was removed, most likely in battle.

Her feet moved around freely as her eyes fell upon the Yautja's ''eyes'', she tried to fight back but his weight was enough to over power any attempt of escape, still his grip on her throat was getting tighter and tighter.

''You better hold your tongue officer! Remember who has the life of your daughter in his hands and while you do that think about what can happen if I ever feel insulted by your words!'' he roared furiously at her, but the only reply was a desperate gurgle

He looked at her for a while, at her weakness, finally he dropped her with surprising calm so that the crime scene would not be disturbed and Shepard would not suspect a thing. She started coughing after her release, looking up at her attacker, then the sound of the approaching police car stopped signaling it's landing on the port, the Yautja retreated cloaking himself and she adopted a calm and professional posture.

Commander Shepard, Samara and Garrus entered the apartment and where soon greeted by the asari officer.

''Commander Shepard it's a pleasure to be working with you on this case, I'm officer Laelu.'' she said with a small bow and audible respect

''It's a pleasure to be working with you officer how can we help?'' Shepard replied with a small grin

''Maybe take a look around and see if you can find something.'' she replied

So they did the team separated moving around the room examining everything they could find. Garrus turned to the exit door for a moment, that's when his expert eye caught something he stopped and tried to figure out what it was till three red dots printed on his chest.

''Get down!'' the turian roared pushing Samara aside and throwing himself at Shepard dodging a incoming blast

The group took cover in the pillars as several energy blasts erupted into the room, they were pinned down for the moment being. Shepard tried to fire his pistol at the attacker just to have to shoot out of his hand.

''Samara use your biotics!'' he shouted to the Justicar

She nodded and was about to reply, that was when the window was smashed inwards by a unseen object the blasts stopped as whatever broke the window landed in the middle of the pillars and fired a blast of it's own, the Yautja at the door was quick to dodge getting scrapped in the gut but managing to run up the stairs. The new arrival de-cloaked himself and started chasing the other. Shepard signaled Garrus and Samara to follow them, while he stayed behind them and the asari followed the trio.

When they ran up the stairs the only thing they saw was the killer Yautja being fired at by the other one just before retreating into the asaris' car and flying away. The remaining hunter was furious by this letting out huge roars at the sky, just as his eye caught the group standing near the stairs these didn't get much of his attention till he saw the Laelu, after a few quick steps he went after her pushing the ones around her out of the way his left hand was soon in her neck.

''Where did he go!?'' he roared with predatory anger

''I don't know.'' she replied trying to release his grip on her

Then he felt the barrel of three guns pointing at him, looking around he saw the other three standing there ready to shoot him, still he had enough confidence in his skills and reflexes to take them out.

''Where is he woman!?'' again the Yautja shouted

''Let her go!'' Shepard demanded placing the weapon pointed at the exposed back of the head

''Why?'' he growled back

''She is innocent.'' the Commander replied

''Innocent? Did any of you see the marks on her neck?'' he asked surprised

''The ones that you gave her?'' Garrus asked in a mocking voice

''I did. But I advise you to let her go Wolf!'' Samara said

Finally the the hand opened and the officer crashed into the ground, the Yautja looked back at Samara.

''I did not expect to hear those words from you Samara. I thought that you would understand the methods of the hunt.'' Wolf growled at her showing surprise and respect towards the Justicar

''I do, but you better then I know that she may have important information.'' Samara replied

Wolf did not respond as he knew that she was right, maybe his rage had blinded him to such details, he looked at the other two and decided just to walk away going in the direction of the edge where the cars normally parked.

''Where do you think you're going? If you are chasing him we could work together.'' Shepard said at Wolf

''His name is Blade and you should think twice before getting between me and my prey.'' the Yautja growled back

''That's why you were able to catch him right?'' Garrus said again in a mocking voice trying to get a reaction out of the hunter

Hearing this Wolf stopped, slowly turned to face them and aimed his cannon at Garrus, right at the head.

''You should respect your elders turian!'' he roared preparing to fire till Samara appeared in the middle of them glowing blue

''Think about what you'll do next, I wont hesitate on throwing you over that edge. So I ask you, Wolf, can you help us kill Blade?'' the asari asked gathering a ball of energy in her hands

''You win. I'll help you.'' finally he said in a somewhat defeated tone

''Good to have you aboard Wolf.'' Shepard announced to what seemed to be a uninterested Yautja, but this he expected as he seemed to be a very determined individual

By now Laelu had made it back to her feet, with the help of Garrus, but she was completely outraged by this new alliance.

''How can you work with him!? He and his race are a bunch of savages and killers no better then Krogans!'' she spat

''Your opinion no longer matter officer.'' the turian replied to a surprised asari

''What, just because I did what I could to save my daughter! If it was you would do the same.'' she replied outraged stepping away from Garrus

''We'll take care of this later, right now we need to take her back to the station and report what happened to Anaya.'' Shepard replied stopping their conversation


	2. Chapter 2

Blade walked through a dark vent, it was only high enough for him to crawl his way to his destination, his left hand holding the affected part of his gut showing some signs of burning and bleeding. Soon he arrived to his hideout, he jumped out of the vent arriving in this small dark room, where the only thing occupying it was a metal table and the walls were full of trophies. He got a small bench and sat down near the table to start healing his wound, but that was when some noises were heard from the vent, Blade looked at the opening as he hisses became louder and louder but nothing came out, what ever it was stayed in the dark.

''Finally you have arrived, I hope that your walk was good, because I have a job for one of you.'' he growled sending a command on his wrist gauntlet

Mean while, Shepard and his group had taken Laelu back to the police station where she was placed in a interrogation room for Anaya to talk to her. Wolf did not stay to see this, even if he was align with Shepard, he decided to wait outside of the station looking over what ever passed through. Shepard, Garrus and Samara where observing the interrogation as it was about to start.

Anaya sat on the other side of the table staring back at a chained Laelu, who had her eyes down on the table in shame.

''Commander Shepard informed me of the situation, and I've got to say you had the whole station on your hand, no one knew it.'' Anaya said as she sat down

''He doesn't know what he's talking about! I did what I to do to save my daughter.'' the other replied

''And by that doomed every other person on Illium.'' the detective said back in a sharp tone

To this Laelu didn't reply as she knew that Anaya was right, she did doom others to death over the protection of her daughter.

''Still, we can get protection for you and your daughter. But I need information on the Yautja.'' the detective asked

''You can't protect her! No one can...'' she replied showing a growing desperation

''We can, but have to tell me what he's up to and where he is!'' Anaya sap back

''I don't know! I never went to him, he came to me and I gave him the info he needed.'' he said in a more quiet and guilty tone

For a moment silence fell, Anaya seemed to be going to talk again but the lights started to flicker on and off, immediately both asari went on the alert looking up. The detective walked out of the room and locked in the suspect, as she walked away to find out what was going on, Shepard followed her and so did his companions.

Laelu was left in this room as the lights finally went out in all of the station.

''What is going on!?'' Anaya roared at the other officers

''Someone is hacking the systems.'' one of the asari responded

On the interrogation room, something began to drip from the ceiling, one of the drops fell on Laelu's left hand she looked down as it started burning. She yelled in pain as it was eating away part of her hand, then the ceiling started coming down around her, one of the pieces broke her handcuffs freeing her. The asari ran to the door and started beating on it, calling out for help, then in the darkness something fell into the room, something alive.

''Who's there!?'' she screamed panicked

What ever it was started hissing at her, then she felt it's presence right in her face drooling over her, whit a spark of light the being was revealed a black figure but that was the last thing she saw as the light disappeared and something was stabbed into her chest killing her.

''Shepard go get Laelu!'' Anaya said to the commander, as she was working on a computer

Shepard went over to the door, he saw only darkness in that room, picking up his weapon he fired a few shoots into the door to force it open. As it opened the asari's corpse fell flat on the floor, with a wound in her chest, the Commander quickly steeped away as the creature jumped out of the room.

''It's a Xenomorph!'' he roared signaling it's presence to Garrus and Samara

The Xenomorph hissed back at him and instead of attacking jumped clean over Shepard's head and started running through the police station. Bullets and biotics started flying all over the place trying to hit this thing, but non seemed to hit or affect him as it finally jumped through one of the windows that lead to the outside, right near Wolf.

The Yautja looked at the creature, with a certain surprised, this quickly went to the foreground as he fired a a blast from his Plasma caster, the Xenomorph roared in pain as the projectile went through it's left arm, yet it continued running towards the edge with Wolf following, it stopped right at the edge looking down at the drop but before it could move, the Yautja tackled him into the abyss.

Samara and Garrus who had also followed the creature could only see both it and Wolf disappear from sight.

''I'm going after him.'' the Justicar said running towards a near by car

Garrus didn't even reply and walked back to the building to inform Shepard of the situation.

''Samara went after Wolf.'' the turian said approaching Shepard who was speaking with Anaya

''Went after Wolf?'' he asked surprised

''Over the edge. She took a car and Wolf tackled the Xeno.'' Garrus replied calmly

''I see. We are going back to the Normandy, brief the rest of the crew on the situation. Samara will make her way back, no need to worry.'' the Commander reassured his turian friend

Back at the Normandy, Shepard called a meeting between the rest of his squad to brief them on the situation. For the most part they all agreed to help with this situation. As they were talking one of the crew-men interrupted the meeting running into the room.

''Commander I'm sorry to interrupt but Samara as arrived, and she brought someone else who is very hurt.'' he said taking a breath

They were quick to run out of the room and go to the entrance of the Normandy, where they found Samara, she had some scrapes but nothing serious, and Wolf, he had his right arm over Samara his right arm simply hanged from his body he had deep gashes on his body, his mask was also clawed and worst of all he had a deep wound near his hear.

''Come on help me get him to the Med bay.'' Mordin said in his normal tone, now showing some worry

Jacob and Grunt were the ones to help Wolf, carrying the Yautja to get treated, Tali went to help Samara, but the Justicar politely declined her help.

An half hour later Shepard went up to Samara's quarters, in his mind was only one thing, that was where did she knew Wolf from. He entered the room like he always did, the Justicar was meditating looking over the stars as he started talking.

''Samara, I need to asked you something.'' he said in a respectful tone

''Of course Commander.'' she replied awakening from her trance

''Where do you know Wolf from?'' he finally asked

For a moment silence fell she didn't reply, her head slightly moved to look at him as looking back to the emptiness of Space she replied.

''I meet him during my chase after Morinth.'' she replied

''Could you tell me the whole story?'' he asked in a friendly tone, noticing the importance this had for her

''Alright...'' she said as she started to say her story


	3. Chapter 3

Samara made her way through the jungles of Virmire, thinking of how Morinth had landed on the planet a three days before, from the trees a facility emerged this was her current objective as it was the closest building. Then she heard something, quickly the Justicar took cover behind a fallen tree and remained quiet as a group approached her location.

"I heard something here." a vorcha said

"So did I! Now be quiet." a krogan roared

"Maybe it's the hunter." another vorcha replied

"Quiet!"

As the vorcha hissed back at the krogan, Samara looked over at the group and saw two vorcha and one krogan, all of them armed and wearing Blood Pack armor, grabbing her Shuriken prepared for a fight. The krogan looked around, smelling the air, his eyes fell on the fallen tree and a smile formed on his face, he raised his left arm as a signal for his soldiers to take aim and then brought it down, causing the vorcha to open fire with their M-8 Avengers. Samara took cover as best as she could while replying with some shoots of her own, the vorcha being experienced soldiers took cover behind some trees, yet she managed to hit and injure one of them.

"Come on, just kill her!" the krogan roared enraged

"We need to force her out of cover." the uninjured vorcha said

"Good idea. You give me your rifle!" the krogan ordered the injured soldier, who replied immediately

"Now charge at her."

"Charge?" the poor vorcha asked, somewhat stunned

"Are you questioning me trooper?" the krogan growled taking aim at the vorcha

The soldier didn't even reply and simply charged at the location of the Justicar, Samara for a single moment emerged from cover and took the enemy down with her biotics but left her open to an attack from the krogan, who fired a single round into her side, letting out a painful grunt the asari fell to her side. Over the laughs of the krogan, she tried to crawl back to her feet, with her left hand holding her injured right side her efforts were cut short by the other vorcha who now stood in front of her ready to fire.

"Pathetic!" the krogan laughed kicking her in the gut

"We take her." the vorcha said

"I wonder if this was the Justicar, she told her about. Because if it is I'm very disappointed!" he roared bringing his foot down on her, but much to his surprise and joy she stopped his falling foot with her hands

He gave her a smile and pointed his rifle at her, his finger slowly started to apply pressure on the trigger, then he heard a faint noise instinctively he looked at the vorcha, the soldier was frozen in front of him as a blood began to drip from the neck soon followed by the body collapsing and the head separating from it on impact. The remaining Blood Pack soldier stopped his assault on the asari and looked around ready to fire, from the trees erupted a blue energy ball hitting him in the shoulder causing him to drop his weapon.

The krogan roared in pain and anger, from the trees something dropped down mid fall it became visible it was a Yautja, with his combistick at hand he waited for the krogan to attack, the Blood Pack soldier charged in a blind rage, the hunter just stood there holding his weapon so when the krogan was close enough with a simple rotating motion the spear made it's way through the reptiles neck, finally it went limp and collapsed, now the predator turned his attention to the fallen asari, who as soon as they made eye contact collapsed from blood loss.

Samara woke up in a cave, the first thing she felt was a horrible pain caused by her injury, she placed her hand on it but felt no open wound as if she had been healed, she also saw that her weapon was at her side, turning to her left she concluded why the healed wound still hurt that bad, it was a medical kit normally used by the Yautja.

"I didn't have any medigel, so I had to use what I could." the Yautja said, looking over to him she noticed that he didn't turn around to see her, he was just stood there at the entrance to the cave

"Why did you help me?" Samara asked, sitting and slowly going for her gun

"I was curious to know what a Justicar was doing here." he grunted back

He got no reply to this, but did hear the distinct sound of a submachine gun being primed to fire, slowly turning his head back his gaze was met with a gun to the face, the hunter let out a low annoyed grunt.

"Lower your weapon."

"Step aside." she growled

"Does your Code blind you that much, that you will willingly walk to your death?" the hunter replied

"Does your Honor Code, say that you should risk your life by trying to stop me from completing my mission?" Samara answered

"I could ask you the same." he replied taking aim with his plasmacaster

With this little exchange they were in a certain standstill one of them would have to give, Samara could already feel her weakened body start to tire, even her had to know when to give up and accept the situation, she lowered her weapon.

"My name is Samara and I'm here to hunt a Ardat-Yakshi."

"I'm Wolf and I was sent here to recover one of my own."

"I thought that your kind considered dying in a Hunt a worthy death." Samara replied

"We do, but orders are orders." he replied taking a seat at the edge of the cave

Walking up to him she saw that they were a few meters above ground, for what she assumed to be security reasons, she took a seat behind him leaning over against a wall to make herself more comfortable.

"What can you tell me about this Ardat-Yakshi?" he asked looking over the landscape

"Her name is Morinth and she is my daughter, she's addicted to the rush she feels after killing her mates and if she is in that facility they are under her control."

"She arrived two days ago, since then the base as gone silent. Interestingly my target is also in there."

"Maybe we can help each other." the Justicar said, causing Wolf to turn to her curious

"Like you said, I'm weakened." she replied

"We're going to need a plan then, vorcha and varren patrol the grounds at all times and now that they now about us, they will re-enforce their security."

Meanwhile, Krib the krogan leader of the base passed back and forth waiting for the arrival of the recovery crew that went to find the missing trio, every soldier kept their distance from him in fear of felling his wrath, finally the team arrived a vorcha and two varren, the two creatures dragged with them the body of the krogan killed earlier by Wolf.

"What about the others!?" he roared at the vorcha

"Didn't find them..." the soldier replied lowering his head

The leader looked at the soldier, then back at his two krogan bodyguards, anger in his eyes and clenching his fist he punched the vorcha down.

"This ends now! I want everyone out there, if anything that isn't Blood Pack shows up, it dies!" he shouted, getting a clap in reply

Morinth stepped forth from the crowed the soldiers, who all knelled in response only Krib remained up but his head was bowed, she walked around him finally resting her head on his right shoulder.

"Now let the scout speak." she said looking back at the vorcha

"We found blood, asari blood." he replied nervously

"My mother..." she concluded

"She will die, no one can stand in our way." Krib growled back, keeping his head lowered

"I hope so." she answered with a seductive grin

"Of course, and to prove our devotion to you we've found a great sacrifice. Bring him out here!" he said, roaring out the final order

The asari looked at an opening door, that lead to a dark room, from there two armed vorcha behind them were two others that dragged the sacrifice, it was the missing Yautja, now stripped of his weapons and armor with his arms and legs chained and his body beaten into submission, now being dragged to him doom, finally there were two other armed vorcha behind him. They placed the hunter on his knees before the asari, she looked curiously at him it was the first time she saw one of them and she felt so excited to see what he was worth.

"Very impressive." she replied holding his head up so she could get a good look at him

The defeated hunter showed to have some fight in him letting out a loud roar, Krib insulted by such act tried to punch the hunter but his fist was held back by Morinth, giving him a disappointed look.

"I want him to have some fight in him. I'll give the order when I'm ready." she replied walking away

"You heard her, take him away." he growled at the vorcha

By now night had fallen, Samara was resting her wound while Wolf continued at the entrance of the cave analyzing the Blood Pack activity.

"They seem to be mobilizing all their forces to the outside of the base, that might be our opening." Wolf growled

"Is there any other entrance?" Samara asked

"The sewers, there's a hatch near here, I'm moving out now." he replied beginning to pick up his things

"I'm going with you!" she growled at him

"You're still weak." he spat back ignoring her

"She is my mission not yours! Doesn't your code say that one hunter can't still the prey of another!?" she asked with a firm tone

"It's your funeral."

The Justicar picked up her weapon, straightened her posture as best as she could, Wolf gave her a nod and jumped out of the cave, followed by the asari who used her biotics to ease her fall. Quietly they made their way to the hatch, right away Wolf detected two vorcha guarding it, Wolf decided to go around them, while Samara contined making her way to take them head on.

The vorchas stood there, visibly bored and with their guards down, so they ended up being easy targets with Samara shooting one of them down and Wolf taking the remaining one with his blades. Wolf was the one to open the hatch, while Samara worked on hiding the bodies, they began to make their way through the sewers with Wolf using the hologram to guide them, but they did not notice the security cameras.

"Where are they going?" Krib asked the vorcha who supervised footage

"The storage area." it growled back in reply

"Good. Warn Morinth, and you two come with me." he said pointing at his bodyguards

Using her biotics Samara moved the hatch that blocked their way out of the sewers, while Wolf was busy setting up some mines just in case someone was following them. As they emerged into the storage area, they heard the main door closing there were Krib and his two krogan soldiers, the krogan leader gave them a welcoming laugh and signaled his soldiers to take aim, he also looked down showing the duo the dead body of the young hunter.

"So...who wants to die first?" Krib asked sarcastically

Wolf and Samara looked at each other and with a quick nod opened fire on the krogans, just before taking cover. The krogans managed to dodge the hits, but now they were firing at them wildly, Krib signaled his soldiers to try and flank Samara, while he fired his RPG at the containers where the Yautja was taking cover. Samara started glowing blue, waiting for the krogan to approach before finally she released a wave of energy sending containers flying all over the place knocking down the krogan, one of them managed to dodge the several projectiles ending up giving Samara an opening to shoot him down, as the first soldier fell the second rushed at her, taking a swing at his target who dodged and sent him into the ceiling with her biotics and then slammed him down back into the floor killing him.

Krib roared in anger, now trying to fight the hunter in hand-to-hand combat, giving Wolf a punch to the gut he threw him into a wall, looking back he saw the asari rushing to the door, Krib opened fire with a pistol just to be painfully reminded of Wolf as the predator rammed his blades into his right side, taking his attention away from Samara.

"Bastard!" he roared pushing Wolf away

The Yautja rolled back up and faced Krib, who awaited him with a eagerness for battle, slowly Wolf removed his gear and weapons, ending with taking his mask off and with a battle cry he was ready to fight for the honor of his fallen comrade. Krib charged and began throwing punches, Wolf grabbed on to his right fist and brought his right arm upwards cutting the face of the krogan with his claws, who replied with a strong headbutt.

Samara made her way through the door and saw Morinth making her way to a gunship, she fired at her daughter but was unable to stop her from going on board and begin her escape, yet Morinth was going to leave something for her mother as she fired two missiles at the Justicar, the asari used her biotics to jump back into the storage area as the missiles made contact with the building. Wolf who had just stabbed one of Kribs eyes out, ran to Samara's aid just before the missiles went off, throwing her out of the way of the explosion which ended up swallowing him.

The building started losing integrity, Samara retreated back to the sewers causing the mines to go off blocking anyone who might try to follow her and after a exhausting rush out of the area she was safe, but like other times before Morinth was still out there and she couldn't take a break.


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard listened quietly to the Justicar's story, noticing that she kept herself composed during it even when she talked about how Wolf seemingly had died, so at the end he had one question.

"You never thought about checking if he was alive?"

"Not at the time, sometimes I wondered if he had lived. But never did I blame myself for he having saved me, it was his choice and if he had died it would have been the death he had chosen, like a true hunter." she replied calmly

That was when the voice of the ship's AI filled the room.

"Commander, Mordin is requesting your presence at the medical bay." she announced

"Understood. We'll take later Samara."

"Of course."

Shepard left the room and turned right to go straight into the medical bay, when the door to it opened he saw Miranda, who seemingly had just arrived, and Mordin, but more imploringly Wolf who was now sitting up on one of the beds, his armor and weapon had been removed just like his helmet showing the burned left side of his face, along with a missing tusk and cloudy eye signing it was blind.

"Subject seems to have recovered well." Mordin informed the Commander causing Wolf to grunt at him in an annoyed tone

"Good to see you back in shape, maybe now we can talk about catching Blade." Shepard said trying to get the Yautja's attention

"Shepard we varelly know him and taking into account his people's history with ours, I think you should reconsider this alliance." Miranda hissed

"I thought this was Shepard's ship, who are you to be giving opinions?" Wolf growled back

"I'm just making sure that you wont jeopardize our mission, it's an understandable precaution." she replied with a more arrogante tone

"Shepard I'm not here to argue with Cerberus." he growled at the Commander

"Agreed. Everyone please leave us alone." Shepard ordered opening the door so he and Wolf could be left alone to speak in private

Wolf began to recover his equipment, putting it back on showing Shepard that he was not interested in speaking at all, so the Commander tried to say something that would get some sort of reaction.

"So why did you save Samara all those years ago?"

"She told you about that?" the hunter asked, still showing signs of being interested

"She told me the whole story. But you still haven't answered me, why did you save her?" and after this Wolf felt silent for a moment

"Respect Commander, my kind spends their life in the hunt, but having to hunt your own child is something rare and admirable. But I would guess you have other questions to ask me." he answered in a serious tone

"When Samara brought you in, you were in pretty bad shape, what happened?"

"After tackling the Xenomorph we fell several feet bellow just before crashing into a platform which lead to an passage, I managed to fall on the serpent killing it in the process, but soon I realized I was not alone, Blade and three other serpents emerged from that passage. Then that coward set his pets on me, they swarmed my position taking out my legs and arms, when I tried to fight back Blade went for my arm turning it basically useless. So as the creatures held me in place he rammed his blade through my chest. That was when bullets started raining down on us, they retreated and I collapsed from my injuries."

"You know, for this alliance to work I needed you alive not running off to get yourself killed." Shepard replied

"Lucky for you then that I found out that Blade seems to be controlling the serpents with his gauntlet."

"What does that mean?"

"That we can intercept the signal and break the control, turning them on him."

"Is their any way for us to track the signal?"

"Only when he uses it. Any other questions Commander?" Wolf asked, finally putting on his mask

"The Xenomorphs, how do you think he acquired them?"

"There are few smugglers that sell eggs, but ignoring how difficult it is to adquire them most prefer to not take the risk."

"Why is it so hard to adquire them?"

"Your apparent ignorance amuses me Commander, taking into account your species apparent fascination with them. But before you came around, most of the known eggs were stored in specific heavily guarded bases. When humanity came around and found that lost ship, it confirmed what most feared that there were still nests out there." Wolf replied, showing signs of amusement at the question

"We were ignorant of what they were, but your race also has a story with them."

"Yes, they are seen as the most worthy of prey, no Yautja can call himself a true hunter till they have slayed one of the serpents, but we've always done what ever needed to be done to contain an outbreak, unlike your people." he replied with a more authoritarian grunt in the end

"Miranda feared that you may be a danger to the crew, what do you have to say to that?"

"I'm sorry for hear and all of those who see us as a threat, when we use to come to your worlds and hunt you, it was not for malice but they all saw us as killers if we do the same thing all of you did when you hunt, yet what you kill can't argue back." he snarled at Commander

"But you've stopped for the most part haven't you?"

"Yes. A long time ago my kind accepted an agreement with the Council to seas our hunting activities in this galaxy, specially on Citadel space, but we weren't just going to stop following our way of life and they understood that, so if we were to stop they would give us prey, the ones you saw as unwanted and we could see as worthy prey. We place them on our ships and take the back to our game preserve planets."

"From what I know your kind is from another galaxy, which places you in unique circumstances." Shepard replied, showing interest in their origins

"We come from the Andromeda Galaxy and given our life style, we are not prone to socialize with others."

"It's been a pleasure talking to you Wolf." Shepard concluded finally leaving the medical day


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf passed back and forth, having agreed to stay on the Medical Bay till his injuries fully healed had been a foolish decision, he had forgotten how monotonous it was. Going up to his gear, he picked up his helmet looking at the freshly made damage, but it didn't seem like anything serious. Placing it back on and doing some protocol scanning of his surroundings he found it to be working well enough for proper use. The hunter picked up and placed the rest of his gear on, something that somewhat startled Doctor Chakwas when he activated his aiming mechanism.

The Yautja walked out of the Med Bay, he could pick up the stares from some of the crewmen, letting out a grunt Wolf walked on. He came up to the entrance to Starboard Observation, the door opened as he took another step forward and entered the small room. In front of him was a beautiful view of space and sitting on the floor, meditating, was Samara. The Justicar's lack of reaction, made him think she was deep in trance, his heavy footsteps echoed through the room as he took a seat on one of the sofas.

Leaning back, he finally dropped his guard and let the calmness of Space take over him. It had been so long since he had just sit down and ponder his situation.

"What brings you here, Wolf?" she asked

"The same reason you did. Its calm here." he replied, silence fell soon after, till he spoke again

"Why are you here, with them?" he growled, letting his head drop

"They helped me. I am merely repaying the favor." her reply somewhat angered him

"What about your hunt? You're wasting your time with their matters."

"Their cause is noble, Wolfe. Then tell me why you decided to stay as well?" the sudden snarky remark from her caught him out of guard

"A valid point, Justicar. Maybe it is because, they are working towards the same goal as I. Maybe…" he stopped mid-sentence

"I heard some crewmen speak a while ago. They talked about your scar. Can you show it to me?" another strange question from her

"What could you gain from that?" he asked, his gaze falling on her

"I wish to know, if it was caused when we met."

"It was. I was caught in the explosion and buried in debris, scars were unavoidable."

"Will you show it to me?" yet again the same question

Wolf considered that maybe she did feel some gilt over what happened, if that was truly the case who was he to take away her want of inner peace. Lifting himself back up, he took slow and deliberate, his hand went to the tubes that held his mask in place, removing it he threw it into the sofa. The hunter didn't place himself in front of the Justicar, he didn't want to feel like he was overwhelming her with his presence so he stood to her right.

Samara carefully let her eyes travel up to meet his gaze, she could clearly see the missing tusk, the burned side of his face and that cloudy eye, that obviously would never be useful again. Her head turned once again to the window, during the entire time he was letting out a strange mix of clicks, before he finally spoke.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes. You can do as you please now." she replied

Placing his helmet back on his face the Yautja walked out, leaving Samara alone in her meditations, as the door opened some people were standing there most likely trying to listen in on their conversation. Wolf pushed pass them and made his way to the mess-hall section of the, sitting on a table were the turian and the krogan that made part of the crew, a strange sight to behold.

"I want to see what he can do in a fight." Grunt mumbled, taking another bite out of his food

"From what I saw, he wasn't in any shape to fight." Garrus remarked

"Like that is any excuse! If they are as thought as I've been told, he will be ready to go after some scratches." the krogan argued

"Speaking of which. Didn't expect to see you up and about so soon." Garrus said, as Wolf entered the mess-hall

"What is this talk of fighting?" Wolf asked, looking at Grunt

"You heard that…" Garrus mumbled, in a playful manner

"I heard you guys were pretty good in a fight. So, I was hoping you were free to go a few rounds." Grunt made his way towards the hunter, now standing toe-to-toe with him

"I don't waste my time on pointless fights." Wolf growled back, walking pass the krogan who grabbed on to his left arm

"Maybe you could reconsider." Grunt hissed back

"Consider what you are doing, Krogan."

"What if you let him go, Grunt? He obviously isn't in the mood." Garrus suggested

"Don't be ridicules!" Grunt said, with a laugh

"I suggest you let him go Grunt and get back to your meal!" Miranda ordered, emerging from her office

Grunt rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator, Wolf stood there starring back at the woman, who maintained an authoritarian stance seemingly trying to intimidate him.

"This just got awkward. I'm going to do some calibrations." Garrus announced, walking away

"Shepard should have listened, when I told him that you would be a disturbance." Miranda said

"You should tell him to keep his crew under control." Wolf remarked, keeping a calm tone

He had no time, or patience, to deal with such discussions he turned his back to her and took the elevator down wanting to explore the rest of the ship.

He managed to make his way into the ship's core, first coming across a male and female engineer, on the other side of the room was a Quarian. Humans didn't really interest him at this point, specially engineers but a Quarian was always more interesting, given their condition.

"Glad to see that you are already back into shape." she remarked in a cheerful tone, never taking her eyes out of her post

"You must be Tali'Zorah." he pointed out

"How did you know?" Tali asked, finally facing him

"The fall of a Reaper is no small feat. Your names have travelled far, you are all seen as worthy prey in our eyes."

"I see…Thank you. I guess." his words didn't inspire confidence

Wolf let out a set of clicks, his people's equivalent to a "You're welcome", he walked out of the section of the ship and came across a set of stairs that lead down into an even deeper part of the ship. The hunter, took careful steps as he went down, the area was cramped and bathed in red, sitting on a bed was a woman wearing almost no clothing and Shepard.

"You looked like crap when they brought you in. Can't say much has changed." she remarked, turning her head to the Hunter, obviously not interested in what Shepard was saying

"Wolf, I was looking for you. Detective Anaya just informed us of another attack, we will be leaving shortly." Shepard informed

"Lead the way Commander." the Yautja growled


	6. Chapter 6

Blade had left another trail of carnage being, this time the victims weren't so innocent, most of them were Eclipse mercs. Anaya and her men concluded this was some kind of deal gone terribly wrong. It was her that went to meet Shepard, Wolf and Garrus after their arrived at the scene, their shuttle landing in the balcony.

"Commander." she greeted

"Detective." Shepard replied

"You found any leads on Blade's location!?" Wolf growled, getting the asari's attention

"Not yet. But my men are already processing the scene. If there is something to find, they will find it." Anaya reassured him, just to receive a frustrated grunt in reply

Wolf went to take a look by himself, but didn't come to any conclusion Anaya had, after half an hour she called him, Shepard and Garrus to meet her and discuss what they had found.

"We found information regarding a ship that will leave Illium in 1 hour, the Variant. It appears the Eclipse had a deal with Blade to give him a spot on the ship, however after what he did recently they wanted to back out of the deal. But as you can see it didn't go too well." Anaya informed

"What now?" Garrus asked

"I've sent my men to the ship. If, Blade is going there we will find him." the detective replied

"He will. He's already caught too much attention here on Illium." Wolf said

"Then, I'll contact the Normandy and have the rest of the crew survey the ship. We'll also make our way there too." Shepard informed, making his way back to the shuttle followed by Garrus and Wolf

"Remember one thing Commander, Blade is my prey." Wolf growled

"Noted."

Blade looked over the Variant, he was alone as he had ordered his 3 remaining serpents to scout the area, he was busy on his gauntlet when he heard something approaching him. Turning around he wasn't surprised by who it was, he was more annoyed by it, Wolf stood several feet from him, not trying to hide his presence in any way.

"Have you come to say good bye?" Blade growled

"I came for your head. But I see you are too much of a coward to stand your ground and defend it."

"You want to finish this? I don't mind doing that."

"As if someone like you, had the honor the defend himself in proper combat."

"But I do. I would be more than happy to settle this as it should."

Both hunters let out low growls and clicks, agreeing to a fair combat, Wolf was moved by his duty and the wish to finish this long hunt, while Blade was simply moved by his ego. Slowly they began to throw aside their weapons, leaving only they gauntlets on, the last thing they removed were their helmets. Wolf looked like the old veteran he was, while Blade looked much younger and unexperienced by comparison, however the elder knew that was not the case and this wouldn't be an easy fight. Two might roars echoed through the area as both fighters charged at each other, once he got close enough Blade brought his longer blades down on Wolf, who stepped to the left to avoid them, slashing his opponent's gut with his own blades.

Blade let out a pained roar and kick Wolf in the gut sending him staggering backwards, he followed it up with punch from his metallic hand, sending Wolf on to his knees. Approaching the downed elder, he grabbed him by his throat and forced him up ready to deliver a fatal blow, however Wolf replied with a punch to Blade's gut causing the younger hunter to let go of him. The punch was followed by Wolf ramming his blades into Blade's side, causing him to roar loudly into his older opponent's face, before in what seemed to be a desperate move ramming a finger into Wolf's already blind eye.

"Kha'bj-te(maniac)" Wolf growled, placing his left hand over his bleeding eye socket

Using the opening he had created, Blade tackled Wolf into the ground, retracting his blades, he began to beat away at the veteran letting out growls of pure enjoyment as he did so. Ramming his blades into his opponent's side once more, Wolf stopped Blades savage assault and with his other hand pushed him aside. Rolling back to his feet, Wolf went back on the offensive kicking Blade in the gut before delivering a devastating uppercut causing his opponent to stagger several feet backwards.

Running at Blade, Wolf prepared to ram his blades right through his neck, just for his stunned foe to extend his own wristblades and block the attack, then sending them down slashing at Wolf's chest. Stopping his arm mid motion he proceeded to send his blades through Wolf's chest, causing the elder to vomit blood, giving his opponent a defiant roar Wolf stabbed Blade through the right elbow. With a wild and violent motion, he ripped through the elbow removing part of the arm from the body, which Blade replied by kicking a weakened Wolf into the ground.

Blade let out a loud roar, holding on to his bloodied stump, ignoring the cries of his angered opponent Wolf removed the blades from his chest and began to make his way back to his feet. Seeing this, Blade kick him in the ribs sending his opponent rolling across the floor before revealing a spike from him left gauntlet. Approaching his weakened foe, Blade prepared to deliver the killing blow, when he was hit by a biotic blast sending him flying into the ground.

"Who…Who dares…" he growled, looking at his attacker

Samara slowly walked up to Wolf, who was now on his knees, ignoring Blade's words she kept her assault rifle on him, ready to shoot at any moment.

"Wolf…" she tried to say, reaching out to see how bad his wounds were, just for him to speak over her

"What are you doing!? This is my fight!" he roared at her

"Shepard ordered me to…" once more he stopped her

"I don't care what your Commander said. You involve yourself in this fight, and you will be dishonoring me. Blade is my prey, not yours or his."

"Well said." Blade growled, firing the spike

The projectile hit Samara in her right shoulder, which also served as a distraction for Wolf which allowed Blade to close the distance between them once more. However, Wolf spun around, slicing through his opponent's neck as his did so, the blood spewed out of Blades neck as the Bad Blood stumbled backwards letting out disgusting chocking sounds.

"D-Damn…you, you i…idiot…" Blade growled, using his remaining hand to cover the wound

Wolf proceeded to slice through Blade's gut, sending his intestines on to the ground and reducing the Bad Blood to his knees, placing his left hand on his wounded opponent's neck Wolf made him look up at him. With a final swipe, Blade's head fell from his shoulders and his body collapsed, Wolf looked down at the corpse of his fallen foe, picking up the head he lifted it above his head letting out a triumphant roar.

"I see you already finished things up here." Shepard pointed out, arriving at the scene

"What about the serpents?" Wolf asked

"My team dealt with them."

"Good. I'll be taking my leave then." Wolf informed, summoning his ship via his gauntlet

"What about the body? Asana said…" Shepard began to speak, but the hunter interrupted him

"Mine. But don't worry, I will destroy it on a non-populated planet."

Wolf made his way towards Samara, helping the Justicar back to his feet, he removed the spike from her shoulder when she motioned him to do so, leaving the healing to be done by Shepard.

"Wouldn't you like to come with us? We could use your skills on our mission." Shepard remarked

"No, Commander. I have to return to the home world." Wolf replied, looking at the sky as his ship approached

"Shepard, may I have a word with Wolf? Alone." Samara asked

"Sure. I'll go check on the rest of the team." with that he left

Samara watched as Wolf placed his equipment back on and did the same to Blade's corpse, since it made it easier to transport everything.

"Would you like some help with that?" she asked, he simply shock his head

"Part of me was hoping you would join us." Samara said, in a uncharacteristic low tone

"What do you mean?" Wolf asked, emerging from his ship, after having loaded the body on it

"I feel like we have many things to discuss." to this Wolf let out something akin to a laugh before he replied

"Indeed, we do. But we still have a lot of time for such monotonous activates, later down the line."

"Then, I guess this is goodbye." Samara said

"I wish you luck on your mission, and hunt."

"Like wise."

Giving each other a final stare an nod, Wolf departed on his ship.


End file.
